Ame no Orchestra
by Ryeko-Dono
Summary: 6. PALESTRA "Olhos cheios de ódio pela criança na primeira fila, cheios de falta de açúcar e ansiedade."
1. Primeiro

**Título:Ame no Orchestra  
****Autora: RyekoDono  
****Resumo: Mello e Near. Duas personalidades distintas e de emoções tão variadas quanto os instrumentos de uma sinfonia.**

**Nota: RyekoDono aqui! Minha segunda bateria de Cookies escritos para o Livejournal. Nesse arquivo serão reunidas ficlets sobre o relacionamento complexo e interessante do Mello e do Near. O título foi escolhido randomicamente, mas a música do Mucc (De tradução: Orquestra da chuva) vale a pena ser escutada.**

**xxx**

**29. Primeiro**

No seu primeiro dia no orfanato, Near sentiu um aperto no peito e um arrepio enregelar sua espinha. As crianças encaravam com cochichos aquele de maior QI, o gênio de um lar destruído pela prostituição. Até os elogios eram estranhos para o rapaz, que olhava para todas aquelas crianças como se pertencem a mundos diferentes.

A primeira aula de Mello trouxe uma vida desconhecida a seus olhos azuis. As palavras dos professores eram um desafio que ele sempre desejou, secretamente, durante os anos medíocres de colégio público. O loiro não esperou a segunda pergunta para erguer a mão, exultante, com a resposta correta na ponta da língua.

A primeira nota máxima trouxe alívio para o albino, e o olhar de aprovação do professor de direito. A nota perfeita reluzia no papel em suas mãos e trazia a primeira palavra desde que cruzou os portões da Wammy's House. "Obrigado." – Agradeceu Near, sentindo-se finalmente digno de estar no orfanato.

O primeiro lugar surtiu em Mello um efeito inesperado. O rapaz, tão certo de seu talento, viu no topo da lista o peso inédito da responsabilidade. Cabisbaixo, o loiro repreendeu a alegria juvenil que a vitória trazia e conheceu sua primeira barra de chocolate.

A primeira vez que Near viu uma calça de vinil ela atraiu sua atenção de um castelo de cartas. Diferente do couro, a textura brilhante daquela roupa quase o fez derrubar uma das frágeis fileiras. Foi também a primeira vez que seus olhos se cruzaram, e a primeira reação do loiro foi a de ignorar aquele estranho garoto albino. Near, sentindo pela primeira vez a indiferença, decidiu que ela também seria a última.

A primeira visita de L trouxe noites desagradáveis, e tardes lotadas na biblioteca do orfanato. Mello descobriu o café como uma alternativa a ser considerada, e Near derrubou uma torre de dados pela primeira vez em toda a sua vida.

Quando o primeiro lugar trocou de mãos não houve surpresas entre os alunos. Mello, que já havia previsto aquela substituição, se viu passado para trás por um rapaz insociável e frágil. Na primeira chance que teve sozinho com o garoto, o loiro marcou a pele sem melanina com um soco não muito bom. Na primeira noite de castigo, compartilhada com uma barra de chocolate meio-amargo e dois vidros quebrados, Mello decidiu ela também seria a última.

Na primeira disputa de xadrez, o loiro sentiu a frustração escorrer pelo canto de seus lábios, roubada por um bispo traiçoeiro. Foi o primeiro movimento daquela peça em toda a partida e também o avanço decisivo. Um xeque-mate que levou a platéia a discreta ovação. Naquela tarde de primavera foi a primeira vez que Near enxergou o ódio nos olhos azuis, ainda mais brilhante do que o vinil.

Não era a primeira vez que ficavam sozinhos, mas talvez o único momento de cumplicidade antes da tempestade semestral de avaliações. Atrás de livros e passatempos lógicos, foi Mello quem primeiro quebrou o silêncio: "É fácil demais odiar você." E nenhum deles gostava de desafios fáceis.

A primeira pessoa a perceber quando o ódio se tornou obsessão foi Matt. Indiferente a aparentemente tudo que não fosse virtual, o amigo desvendou, na sua primeira e última tentativa de entender Mello, todos os seus anos de disputa com Near. "Ele é a primeira pessoa que te faz passar uma noite em claro".

À primeira vista, na tranqüilidade de seus brinquedos, Near parecia intocável e insatisfeito. A verdade era que, apesar da capacidade inata de resolver passatempos lógicos, o albino se sentia freqüentemente entediado. As barras de chocolate se tornaram um desafio mais intrigante, ainda que o rapaz detestasse seu gosto açucarado.

Foi no primeiro inverno sem neve que Mello perdeu o controle. Com a terceira derrota seguida, o loiro sentiu uma vontade irresistível de prender a gola do gênio calado na estante de livros. O primeiro beijo foi apenas uma conseqüência inesperada, e fez o albino reconsiderar sua primeira impressão sobre o chocolate.

Com o passar dos meses se tornou difícil saber se disputavam o primeiro lugar ou a primeira discussão que se transformasse em toques proibidos. Uma única coisa parecia definida: Mello era sempre o primeiro a desistir das palavras.

Os primeiros rumores de Kira criaram uma atmosfera de preocupação em todo o orfanato. Mello e Near se empenhavam secretamente em descobrir informações sobre o assassino, preocupados com a atenção que a mídia passou a dedicar a L. Entre jornais, banco de dados e um semestre de pesquisas infrutíferas, aquela foi a primeira vez que Mello não se importou por ficar em segundo no ranking das médias.

A primeira semana de Dezembro trazia um alívio generalizado ao orfanato. Passado o período de provas, a calmaria costumava ser seguida de esculturas de neve, leituras acompanhadas de chocolate quente e médias alcançadas. Pela primeira vez em toda a história do orfanato a neve do jardim permaneceu intacta. Como em luto, toda a instituição tornou-se silenciosa. A expressão de horror no rosto de Mello e a calma inalterada de Near ilustraram uma desconfiança que ambos já possuíam.

Não foi a primeira promessa, nem a primeira discussão. Na última vez que o loiro cruzou os portões do orfanato, o mundo se abria em um leque de possibilidades ameaçadoras. Não houve viela que não lembrasse ao garoto o quanto ele precisaria subir para alcançar seu objetivo.

Na primeira noite após o anúncio, Near entrou na biblioteca e encontrou uma barra de chocolate esquecida. O albino sentiu no amargo da lembrança a soma de todas as primeiras vezes, primeiras chances e desilusões. No primeiro esforço de exprimir a relação com Mello, - a ausência -, Near sentiu-se completamente incapaz de começar de novo.

Sem amadorismos, os dois sabiam que a primeira chance que eles teriam de voltar atrás, - de se arrepender - , seria também a última.

**xxx**


	2. Lanche

**Título:Ame no Orchestra  
****Autora: RyekoDono  
****Resumo: Mello e Near. Duas personalidades distintas e de emoções tão variadas quanto os instrumentos de uma sinfonia.**

**xxx**

**20.LANCHE**

Os três garotos se enfileiravam na fresta da porta, entre cotoveladas e olhares agressivos. No menor metro quadrado, as cabeças e os cabelos formavam um arco-íris de cores primárias.

O amarelo de olhar mais brutal, a roupa escura contrastando com o branco do albino que mordia os lábios em resposta, unânime. O vermelho com pisadas ansiosas e um tap-tap de dedos se fechando no batente, calejados de tanto jogar vídeo-game.

Na biblioteca da Wammy's House, o moreno e as olheiras atraíam atenção; assim como cada uma de suas cerejas.

Aquele ritual se repetia todas as vezes que L retornava para o orfanato. Na biblioteca, fechada para estudantes comuns, o detetive se cercava de livros e de promessas de discrição. Ele trazia suas pastas, suas fitas de segurança e usava do espaço familiar do orfanato para resolver casos complexos.

Seus olhos liam e reliam as mesmas linhas de um documento. Para os garotos aquelas esferas traziam tanta insônia e tanta genialidade que o tornavam imponente (ou esquálido). Uma inspiração aos seus estudos.

Silenciosos. Quase discretos. As três cabeças se enfileiravam na porta da biblioteca. Cabeças geniais e competitivas. Toda uma rede de amores e ódios infantis.

Silenciosos. Quase discretos. De prontidão.

Pois L se cercava de livros e de cerejas. De fitas de segurança e toda a sorte de quitutes. Se os cozinheiros da Wammy's House esperavam ansiosos pela volta do suserano, (e pela oportunidade de pôr à prova suas receitas), os três garotos esperavam pela chance de pertencer, nem que virtualmente, àquele momento.

A discussão era silenciosa, mais feita de olhares do que de cotoveladas. Quando o detetive tocava a sineta para pedir um lanche, os pêlos se eriçavam nos pescoços infantis e a discussão recomeçava na fresta da porta.

Cada um deles tinha seu estilo.

Mello comia a cereja para ser notado.

Near lia o título do livro e o procurava durante e a madrugada.

Matt perguntava se ele precisava de mais alguma coisa, apenas para escutar um 'não, obrigado'.

Ençucarada. Calórica. Apertada numa fresta da biblioteca.

Talvez a única disputa saudável de toda Wammy's House.

**xxx**


	3. Cobertor

********

Título:Ame no Orchestra  
Autora: RyekoDono  
Resumo: Mello e Near. Duas personalidades distintas e de emoções tão variadas quanto os instrumentos de uma sinfonia.

**08. Cobertor**

Mello não era gentil. Nunca quis ser gentil. Nunca soube ser gentil.

O rapaz era seco, inteligente demais para não ser um pouco amargo. Alguém de poucos sorrisos saudáveis, poucas disputas saldáveis. Alguém de hábitos tóxicos.

Era assim com Matt, desde o começo. Ele tratava o amigo com desdém, descontava suas raivas e frustrações e nunca pedia desculpas. Mello sempre esperava que Matt voltasse ignorando a briga anterior, com um de seus consoles embaixo do braço.

(Ele nunca entendeu como isso sempre acontecia).

Era assim com Near.

Mello via as outras crianças do orfanato e as enxergava dessa forma; como crianças. Near, independente da altura, da condição física e dos modos suaves, nunca seria uma criança na visão do loiro.

Near era seu odiado rival e Mello seria muito pouco gentil se tivesse oportunidade para tanto.

No primeiro xingamento, porém, ele não conseguiu o que queria. Chamando o albino de 'monstro', Mello tinha esperanças de fazê-lo chorar. Muito distante da realidade. Near o encarou, desviando os olhos dos seus brinquedos e falou com a maior racionalidade:

"Monstro? O que exatamente você quis dizer com isso?"

Um monstrinho racional. Mello não gaguejou, ele também era uma pessoa racional. O loiro contraiu seus olhos com ódio nas esferas azuis e não respondeu.

A resposta perfeita veio 15 minutos depois, tão apropriada que ele quis retornar para o salão e recitá-la sem contexto.

Mello não era gentil, mas também não era idiota. Ele engoliu a humilhação, engoliu o olhar inexpressivo sobre si e descobriu que xingamentos não funcionavam com aquele idiota.

Funcionavam com quase todos os outros. À exceção de Matt, as crianças do lugar o odiavam, admirando sua inteligência à distância. Mello sempre as veria como crianças e nunca passaria por sua cabeça que eles dividiam a mesma idade.

Crianças não pensavam as coisas que ele pensava. Crianças não faziam as coisas que ele fazia.

Quando a violência se tornou algo mais, Mello encontrou uma brecha na defesa intransponível de Near. Roubando todo o ar daquela boca, apertando seu pulso até deixar a marca roxa de seus dedos ou machucando o canto de seus lá deixar a marca roxa de seus dedos ou machucando o canto de seus lábios. Era uma vingança mesquinha e Near não se deixava afetar. O olhar do albino nunca dizia nada, e apenas os dedos fechados em seu ombro passavam alguma reação.

Não demorou muito para que os beijos virassem um exercício de pseudo-canibalismo, o que alguém menos racional chamaria de pegação. Lambidas, mordidas e arranhões transformaram a brincadeira de rolar na cama algo mais aos gostos de Mello. Ainda assim, a primeira vez que o rapaz o machucou de verdade foi quando eles fizeram sexo.

Não foi uma violência proposital. Assumindo que camisinha era para idiotas e ainda constrangido com a finalidade de lubrificantes, Mello não havia se preparado. Parecia um ato simples, ainda que a primeira vez tenha sido particularmente desagradável para ambas as partes. Mello se sentiu atrapalhado quanto a posição de pernas, braços e cabelos na frente do rosto. As mechas criavam uma imagem que poderia ser sensual, não fosse os fios se enfiando dentro de suas bocas, atrapalhando os lábios do loiro de descerem pelo seu pescoço. Foi uma noite curta, confusa e deixou um par de lágrimas escorrendo pelo rosto do albino.

Ainda assim seus olhos não disseram nada.

Mello continuou não sendo gentil (ainda que com menos brusquidão). Seus encontros na biblioteca eram breves e eles tinham de esconder gemidos com beijos fortes, verdadeiras disputas por oxigênio. Nas noites em que conseguia driblar a vigilância e dividir o quarto com o rival (ante o olhar insatisfeito e o ciúme não admitido de Matt), a realidade era um pouco diferente.

O loiro tinha mais tempo para não ser gentil. E Near tinha mais horas para olhá-lo com a expressão nula. Vícios que se traíam na madrugada, mas apenas por um momento. Eles vigiavam as próprias fraquezas. Se Mello ameaça um toque suave, levado pelo momento, Near imediatamente o provocava, aproximando os lábios de seu ouvido e sussurrando seu nome. "Mihael Keehl", ele dizia. Não Mello. Mihael. E o loiro deixava a marca de suas unhas nas costas brancas por aproximadamente uma semana.

Se Near se permitia um olhar desprotegido, talvez levemente admirado pelas circunstâncias; (A iluminação do rosto de Mello, a imagem de sua blusa caída no ombro e o corpo juvenil já interessante.). O loiro fazia questão de corrigi-lo com um sorriso maldoso. "O que foi, Nate River?" - Dizia ele, segurando o queixo do albino com força. - "Tem alguma coisa no meu rosto?".

Eles se corrigiam. Se machucavam. Near continha sons, tanto os de prazer quanto os de dor. Já Mello, que não tinha a palavra 'conter' em seu vocabulário, às vezes simplesmente não sabia o que fazer. Mesmo que desejasse que Near o tocasse da mesma forma que ele o tocava (antes da penetração), seu orgulho nunca permitiria. Era sempre ele que tinha que estar por cima, marcando a pele fácil de ser marcada, independente da sua disposição.

Não havia conversas durante as madrugadas, apenas provocações e promessas. Mello prometia superá-lo, Near prometia sempre vê-lo tentar e de certo havia apenas os orgasmos, os beijos atravessados e as marcas na pele do mais novo.

Eles não eram um casal gentil. Não havia gentilezas ou suspiros entre eles. Talvez apenas uma pequena cortesia...

Se Mello se jogava no colchão e acabava por dormir, exausto, ele sempre acordava com uma coberta sobre o corpo nu. Nas noites em que Near adormecia, Mello vasculhava o armário do rapaz atrás de um cobertor, e cobria o albino adormecido com razoável delicadeza.

* * *

**Nota: A parte do 'pseudo-canibalismo' foi só porque eu não agüento mais ver gente descrevendo Lemon como se fosse um maldito Buffet... Eu sei que lambidas e mordidas são o máximo, mas 'saboroso' não é um adjetivo digno e um beijo, - a não ser que o Mello tenha enfiado o chocolate na boca para eles dividirem, simplesmente NÃO TEM gosto de açúcar.**


	4. Anúncio

**Título:Ame no Orchestra  
Autora: RyekoDono  
Resumo: Mello e Near. Duas personalidades distintas e de emoções tão variadas quanto os instrumentos de uma sinfonia.**

**23. Anúncio**

Um dia qualquer. Um dia de inverno. Não há muito mais a se dizer. Me pareceu um dia como qualquer outro na Wammy's House, ainda que eu não seja alguém particularmente observador...

Dizem que o vídeo-game estimula a percepção visual, mas a única coisa que garanto é que tenho uma boa mira desde o primeiro tiro verdadeiro. Fora isso, (e as noites em claro jogando Doom), não sei se o vídeo-game me deixou com uma boa percepção visual ou não.

Não que isso importe...

Naquele Domingo de inverno eu não enxerguei nada relevante nos olhos de Roger. Eles estavam vermelhos e lacrimosos, mas Roger era um homem velho. Pessoas velhas sempre têm olheiras e expressões desesperadas. Eu não consegui enxergar luto algum naqueles olhos azuis, mas tive certeza que Mello conseguiu.

O que eu posso dizer dos Domingos de inverno no orfanato? Eles eram dias bons, ao menos para mim. Minha rotina consistia em ficar jogado na cama até tarde, batendo meus próprios recordes no gameboy. Não foram poucas as vezes em que perdi o café por um Score. Depois, quando Mello me perguntava por que infernos eu não havia descido, eu o mostrava vitorioso.

"33 no jogo da toupeira!"

Ele não se importava. Mello virava os olhos e falava que eu ficaria com fome até a hora do almoço, mas isso não era verdade. Ser amigo de Mello não me dava muitas recompensas, mas eu sempre podia roubar alguns pedaços da sua barra de chocolate. Nos dias de inverno ninguém saía do orfanato. As crianças se reuniam para estudar e eu ocupava as horas, satisfeito por me jogar atrás de um livro ou de fugir com Mello para qualquer canto isolado.

Naquela tarde de inverno nós estávamos em um dos escritórios. Eu estudava no meu palm e ele se preocupava em rascunhar anotações, traços furiosos sobre sua mais recente obsessão. Não que eu não me importasse com Kira... Eu apenas tinha certeza que L podia cuidar disso. Mesmo quando Roger entrou pedindo para falar com Mello, com olhos vermelhos e as mãos trêmulas, eu ainda pensava que tudo ficaria bem.

Foi a reação de Mello que me fez desconfiar.

É bem provável que eu não seja um bom observador. Não passo muito tempo prestando atenção em pessoas para ser bom nisso, mas eu conhecia Mello como ninguém. Quando os olhos de meu amigo se cruzaram com os de Roger foi um desafio. Como se suas esferas dissessem: 'Quem você pensa que é para me interromper desse jeito?'. A determinação morreu depois disso. Mello largou suas preciosas anotações como se fossem um papel de chocolate já comido.

"Onde está Near, Mello?"

Meu amigo não disse nada, o que era estranho vindo dele. Sempre que Near era mencionado Mello falava contra o albino, como se ninguém percebesse quão psicótica e confusa era a disputa dos dois. Na época eu era muito ruim em não me importar, por isso me antecipei ao seu silêncio.

"Deve estar na biblioteca." - Respondi. - "O que aconteceu, Roger?"

"Você só quer falar comigo e com Near?"

Eu não havia compreendido a pergunta de Mello, mas pela forma que ele encarou o diretor, ele deveria desconfiar da notícia. Quando Roger concordou eu vi Mello assumir a expressão mais séria de sua vida.

"...Então vamos."

Mello tomou a dianteira após alguns segundos de silêncio. Ele e Roger seguiram para a biblioteca e eu fiquei analisando a situação com uma curiosidade vaga. Acho que nunca fui uma pessoa curiosa, desmotivado a perseguir muitos objetivos ao mesmo tempo. O que me fez levantar da cadeira e me dirigir à sala do diretor foi a estranha reação de Mello e o que poderia estar por trás daquele anúncio.

Meus Domingos de inverno costumavam ser agradáveis, acompanhados por barras de chocolate e recordes quebrados. Eram meus dias favoritos, mas eu soube que eles acabariam quando olhei por aquela fechadura.

Eu não ouvi as palavras de Roger, nunca soube com que palavras ele anunciou a morte de L. Eu apenas vi a expressão desesperada no rosto de Mello e a face estática de Near, o olhar inexpressivo voltado para seus brinquedos.

Os lábios de meu amigo tremiam, e Mello tinha as mãos apertadas de raiva. Quando o rapaz perguntou quem seria o sucessor de L, o anúncio que ele mais aguardou e temeu em toda a sua vida, eu prendi a respiração.

Nunca fui uma pessoa observadora, mas pude enxergar os sentimentos de Mello. Todo o desespero com o anúncio de sua morte, todas as notas desperdiçadas e a ambição dos anos partidas por palavras insensíveis.

Ainda assim Mello não conseguia esconder... A prorrogação de sua disputa com Near... Eu enxergava, mesmo através da fechadura, mesmo sem querer enxergar, a pontada de alívio que aquele anúncio lhe trazia.


	5. Gramado

25

**12. Gramado**

_Near estava feliz naquela tarde. Near havia sido convidado para um pic-nic. Mello e Matt apareceram na porta da biblioteca, chamaram o garoto no meio das outras crianças e convidaram a ele para um picnic nos jardins do orfanato._

_Mello estava muito bonito com aquele casaco verde... Near nunca conseguia olhar para ele sem sentir seu coração bater muito forte no peito. Um pouco triste também. Triste por pensar que Mello o odiava e que seu amor nunca seria correspondido._

_Quando o loiro o convidou para um pic-nic Near sentiu que aquela era a oportunidade perfeita para ficar junto do rapaz. O loiro era muito popular no orfanato, e todas as líderes de torcida queriam ficar com ele. Near se sentia inseguro com isso... além de sempre vê-lo com Matt. Ele sabia que o ruivo não gostava dele, enciumado da quantidade de vezes que Mello lhe dava atenção. Near o considerava seu maior rival, mas reconhecia que o rapaz também era muito bonito e combinava com o loiro._

_Os três se divertiram bastante. Estava um lindo dia de sol, de forma que resolveram nadar no lago(?). Near não conseguiu se conter ao ver Mello sem camisa. O rapaz corou violentamente e não cruzou seus olhos com os dele, mesmo que o loiro insistisse em perguntar o que ele tinha._

"_Você está com febre, Near?" – Perguntou Mello preocupado(?) com a saúde do rapaz. O mais velho colocou sua mão na testa do garoto, e Near só conseguia pensar em quão macio era o toque do mais velho. Pensou em como ele queria sentir os lábios sobre os seus, o que o fez corar ainda mais. Near não sabia o que ele estava fazendo... ele não conseguia mais se controlar. O rapaz aproximou seus lábios lentamente do rosto do mais velho o que resultou em um beijo mais doce do que o chocolate._

_Ambos rolaram felizes pelo gramado, e no fim voltaram de mãos dadas para o orfanato, sob o aplauso de todos. A vida parecia perfeita para Near até o baile de formatura, quando..._

"Near...?"

_Quando_...

"Near?" – o rapaz sentiu um toque em seu ombro e abriu os olhos para encontrar o rosto de Matt o encarando. – "Acorde...Nós precisamos terminar o trabalho."

O garoto piscou várias vezes, analisando a situação ao seu redor. Ele se encontrava deitado sobre um dos livros de lingüística avançada, cercado de crianças de intelectos superior. Matt o aguardava para terminarem o trabalho, já tendo redigido 8 páginas de pesquisa enquanto ouviam Mozart, trilha sonora obrigatória na biblioteca.

O albino acordou, lembrando-se que era albino e que a probabilidade de morrer de câncer de pele em um pic-nic era extremamente alta. Disso e da falta de melanina em seu rosto que o impediria de corar em qualquer situação. Voltando a si, Near recordou-se dos seus últimos minutos de sono e não conteve um pequeno comentário.

"Mas que sonho ridículo..."

"Você disse alguma coisa?"

Matt, que definitivamente não parecia um idiota ciumento, olhou para ele. Near não tinha dúvidas de que ele sabia das noites com Mello em seu quarto, fazendo muito mais do que um selinho romântico. O ruivo não era um idiota. Ele nunca deixaria qualquer opinião pessoal atrapalhar um trabalho de lingüística avançada voltada a perfil psicológicos (ou LAVPP, como eles simplificavam).

"Não foi nada... Nós podemos continuar."

Near massageou os olhos, irritado com a falta de noção de seu inconsciente.

"Eu nem ao menos gosto de chocolate." – Pensou o gênio albino.

**Nota: Só uma pequena crítica às fics 'Near vai a Praia' e variantes xD**


	6. Palestra

**Título:Ame no Orchestra  
Autora: RyekoDono  
Resumo: Mello e Near. Duas personalidades distintas e de emoções tão variadas quanto os instrumentos de uma sinfonia.**

**x**

**25. Palestra**

Mello se interessava pelo tema e a retórica do professor era agradável, mas naquela palestra tudo o que o rapaz conseguia fazer era olhar para Near e maltratar seus próprios lábios.

Proibido de trazer a barra de chocolate ao auditório o rapaz descontava a ansiedade em sua própria boca. Olhos cheios de ódio pela criança na primeira fila, cheios de falta de açúcar e ansiedade.

Mello não compreendia o que havia de especial naquele garoto bizarro. A começar por sua pele incrivelmente clara... o albinismo era um erro genético. Ele era um erro genético, uma aberração. Uma criança frágil e calada, sem motivo aparente para atrair a admiração dos professores mais do que ele.

O olhar sem cor era peculiar, esferas inexpressivas. Mello já havia tentado (sucessivamente e com razoável sucesso) arrancar expressões daquele vazio. Um desafio interessante.

"Bem mais do que aqueles malditos quebra-cabeças..."

A professora lhe fez um 'shh' que Mello respondeu com o escárnio. A mulher estava de pé para vigiá-lo, impedir que o aluno problema atrapalhasse a palestra do diretor. Alguns alunos ao redor o encararam com irritação e Mello se afundou na cadeira, na falta do chocolate e no seu ódio particular por Near.

Em um último vislumbre, o loiro enxergou um sorrisinho satisfeito no rosto do albino. O loiro não desconfiava que Near, - cuja direção do olhar não refletia seus pensamentos -, também não ouvia a palestra alguma.

**xx**

**N/A: LAST COOKIE ;D Os outros serão escritos pelo meu Matt!**


End file.
